The present invention relates generally to wipes and more particularly to a wipe containing a urease inhibitor to reduce production of ammonia from urine.
Diaper rash is caused by several factors, one of which is prolonged exposure to moisture. Moisture is conducive to bacteria growth and promotes skin maceration and breakdown which allows the bacteria to infect the damaged skin. The occasional presence of feces which can include vast numbers of organisms further increases the potential for bacterial and fungal infection of damaged skin. Further, some bacteria produce ammonia through degradation of urine. Ammonia is used as a nutritional substrate by bacteria, resulting in growth of more bacteria and production of more ammonia in an increasing detrimental cycle. The production of ammonia also raises the pH of the skin. Normal skin pH is between about 4 and about 6.8. This range tends to inhibit bacterial growth. As pH increases, bacterial growth increases. Further, some enzymes contained in feces such as lipases and proteases which damage skin are more active at high pH. The skin can also be damaged by an increase in pH. Thus, the production of ammonia causes several detrimental effects which can lead to diaper rash.
Increases in ammonia also increase offensive odors which can be embarrassing particularly for incontinent adults. Thus, reduction of ammonia production from urine is advantageous for several reasons. Accordingly, there is a need for a wipe or other preparation which reduces production of ammonia.